1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the collection of human body discharge, and in particular to a device for positioning in the body for collecting waste fluid flowing along a body passage, and also to an instrument for positioning that receptacle in the body. The invention is applicable to the collection of menses flow, mucus discharge, and other discharge from female humans, particularly during a menstrual period. It will be convenient to hereinafter disclose the invention in relation to that exemplary application, although it is to be appreciated that the invention may not be limited to that application.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Menses flow from the uterus of female humans, discharged along the vagina and through the outlet orifice thereof, has traditionally been collected through the use of absorbent material. That material has been configured into a pad that can be positioned immediately over the outlet orifice to receive and absorb the menses discharged therethrough. Alternatively, that material has been configured into a tampon insertable into the vagina to receive and absorb the menses flow therealong. That tampon may be positioned within the vagina with the assistance of an applicator instrument.
With these pads and tampons, the absorbed menses tends to remain in contact with the body tissue of the wearer until the pad or tampon is removed. That contact may be uncomfortable for the pad or tampon wearer. Moreover, in some situations that contact may be unhygienic, possibly leading to tissue infection and/or toxicity. Removal and disposal of a used pad or tampon, involving hand contact with the absorbed menses, may also be unhygienic or unpleasant.